


No Rest

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was serenity.</p></blockquote>





	No Rest

He's been human for 15 years now and he still remembers each of his tears as his heart mended.

His colleagues would agree that they don't really know him.

He never eats chocolate or peanut butter or ice cream. He likes to sit in the sun. He never really smiles.

At night they come; all the men and the women he's killed and tortured and raped, the people he's left bleeding, the people he couldn't save. He wakes up, screams trapped in his throat, sweat soaked sheets stuck to his skin.

He doesn't wonder why Wes thought Shanshu meant forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was serenity.


End file.
